Beck and Cat Get Kinky Yes This Is The Title
by csicowgirl22
Summary: this is where all of my kinky fic ideas will go, I have my other "Tales of Beck and Cat" but it will never be M rated, only fluff, angst and drama. this is where the gutter of my mind lives... enjoy!
1. Spank

**First story in my Beck/Cat Kink!Meme, enjoy.**

**Oh and I own nothing, if I did Victorious would be on Showtime and Cat and Beck would be a kinky and horny couple… well maybe not but still.**

Punish Her!

Beck wasn't sure how long he was standing there, in the middle of his RV, the half-drunk bottle of water in one hand, the other hand stuffed in his jeans pocket.

He had sort of stunned look on his face, while standing only a few feet away was the petit, bubbly redhead, looking back at him awkwardly and wringing her hands, swaying slightly, making her fluffy skirt swish.

Beside her was his ex-girlfriend, wearing her all black, this attitude on her face, arms crossed over her chest, "you heard me" Jade said after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "so?" she asked.

Beck finally blinked, "wait you're serious?" Beck asked suddenly, he looked at Cat who was still silent, "why?" he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes, "she thought it would be a good idea to bedazzle my very expensive black leather heals!" Jade shouted, startling both Beck and Cat.

"They were so boring and black," said Cat, when Jade growled at her, Cat looked down ashamed.

"Okay so how am I involved again?" Beck asked, he really wanted to know, they just showed up at his RV, Jade literally dragging Cat from her car and to his doorstep.

"Well like I said when we first got here, you need to punish her," Jade said.

Beck was back to being stunned, "punish her? Like what tell her to go sit in a corner?" Beck asked, this was so weird.

Cat sighed, "I'm really sorry" she said, Jade glared at her, Cat looked away.

Beck sighed, "Jade stop it, I'm sure Cat didn't mean to ruin your shoes" Beck said getting annoyed; he sat down on his bed and looked up at the two girls in his RV.

"Beck if you don't punish her I will!" Jade yelled, Cat recoiled and stepped closer to Beck for safety.

Beck stood back up, "okay by punish what you mean? I don't punish people" Beck said.

Jade glared, "well you should, you're practically the 'dad' of the group" Jade suggested, she looked at him, "spank her," she said bluntly.

Beck was chuckling slightly and then it hit him at what she said to do, "wait what?" he asked, he glanced over at Cat who was looking at him and then Jade.

"You heard me… you have to spank her…" she said cocking her head to the side.

Beck just looked at her, "wait… what, I'm not going to spank her!" Beck sputtered.

"Do it or I'll punish her in my own way" she gave Cat a look and Cat yelped and stepped behind Beck slightly.

Beck did not even want to think about that, he shook his head, "this is ridiculous!" he said.

"Spank her!" Jade said before walking to the door, "I'll be on the other side listening… you better do it" she gave them both a look and marched out before closing the door.

Beck was still somewhat shocked, he looked over at Cat who was just standing there, "I'm not going to spank you… that's ridiculous," he said while shaking his head.

Cat nodded in agreement, "that's fine, you shouldn't… I'll just let Jade do whatever she wants to me" Cat gave a final nod ad went to the door.

Beck sighed, if it was anything like last time, like when she shaved all of her hair off, or that other time.

Cat was almost to the door when Beck gently grabbed her arm; he pulled her back, "um… this is… I've never you know" Beck said awkwardly, he did not know what he was doing.

Cat smiled slightly, "if you do this, then she'll leave me be" Cat said.

Beck nodded, "we could lie… just say we did" Beck suggested, Cat appeared pleased by this idea.

Then the RV door opened, Jade poked her head in, "oh and by the way, the both of you are the worst liars… I'll know" she gave a wink and closed the door.

Beck sighed; this was so awkward, what was wrong with all of his friends? Cat took his hand by the wrist, he looked at her oddly, "just a quick swat will do," she said.

Beck looked at her surprised, "wait… I'm not just going to start smacking your tush Cat" he said, she was still holding his wrist, "seriously this isn't like you asking me to scratch your back or something" he stated.

"Please… the quicker you do it, the quicker we can get out of here and it will be over… I don't want Jade mad at me anymore," she said.

Beck glanced down, then at her fluffy dress, "um… right… okay" Beck pulled from her grasp, she turned slightly, Beck couldn't believe he was about to do this, he could honestly say he'd never smacked a girls bottom, even with Jade, he wasn't really a 'kinky' guy.

But he took in a deep breath, pulled his hand back and swung, he swung lightly, and his hand connected with her bottom.

She jumped and made a small surprised noise, Beck stepped back, "sorry, did it hurt?" he asked, he did not want it to hurt; he didn't want to even be doing this.

"No it didn't hurt at all… surprised me… maybe you should try it a little harder?" she asked.

Beck nodded and was about to go again, and he then stopped himself, "what? No I've spanked you now go on your way" Beck said turning away and running a hand through his hair.

Cat pouted, "but you did it wrong" she said, he looked back at her with this confused look, she blushed.

Back leaned back on the small table, "Cat how would you know about the 'right' way to spank someone?" he asked, "I did it correctly" he added, he wanted this to end.

"No… I was watching 'I Love Lucy' the other day" she started.

Beck threw his head back, he shook his head, here they went, he knew what she was going to say, "Cat in all honesty, that was borderline spousal abuse, a husband can't go around spanking his wife or girlfriend as punishment… that's not cool" Beck said, he honestly thought so.

"well that may be true, but you still did it wrong, you're supposed to put me over your knee" she said while pulling on his wrist again, she pulled him to his bed and pushed his chest gently, he flopped onto his bed and looked up at her confused.

"What are you doing Cat?" he asked.

"I'll lay across your lap and then you'll spank me" she said.

Beck furrowed his brow, "Cat… I'm not going to do that… you don't want me doing this" he said shaking his head, he almost stood up, but she pushed him back by leaning against him with both of her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Please… you're supposed to punish me," she said pouty.

Beck stopped cold in his tracks, he saw this look in her eyes, a look he'd never seen before, "okay… let's just get this over with then" he said, that was a look he wasn't really sure about.

Cat nodded and then proceeded to position herself, he sat on the edge of the bed, so she stood next to his thigh and then bent over his knee, it took some maneuvering, and Beck just waited.

After her elbow jabbed him where he did not need it to, she was still, her ass was sticking up and she rested her forearms on the top of his leg.

Beck could not believe this; he sighed and glanced at her dress fluffing up all over the place. he placed his hand on her back and slowly moved it southward, why he was slow he'll never know, he realized since her skirt was short he'd have to lift up the skirt to get past the hem, and he'd be hitting her bottom with little fabric.

Beck hesitated, but then he gently lift and moved the skirt up, and there he spied her nice round bottom, Beck liked bottoms, that was something he'd sort of forgotten, not having a girlfriend for the last 6 months and not dating anyone in that time, he just now realized how much he enjoyed a nice booty.

In addition, Cat had a nice one, covered in the Victoria Secret panties, the one with tiny red ruffles around all of the edges, and covered in tiny red cherries, they were the "cheeky" cut, the kind that let the bottom part of each butt cheek show, and he loved that style of panty.

Not that he sat thinking about girls panties. He was not Robbie.

Beck licked his lips as he admired, but did not touch, he realized he was just staring, and his responsible side kicked in, "Cat are you sure?" he asked, his hand hovered over her bottom.

"Yes" was all she said, was he hearing things? Did she just say that in a breathy moan? He must have been losing his mind.

He nodded and lightly placed his hand on her bottom, she shivered, and he liked that reaction, a lot, he swallowed the dry lump, his mouth was dry and he didn't know what was going on, and then he lift his hand, he gave her bottom a quick smack, and she let out a yelp and jerked away.

"Sorry… that was too hard… okay I think we can be do-", she cut him off.

"Try it again," she whispered, "it didn't hurt" she added.

Beck's breathing deepened and he placed his other hand on her back to hold her still, he quickly gave her bottom another swat, the same reaction happened.

"Again" she said.

Beck nodded as he realized he had better keep going, she obviously did not mind.

Another swat.

A yelp.

He gave another this time a little harder.

The yelp was different, more of high moan.

Beck's hand was resting on a butt cheek stroking it, "I think I'd get a better… um spank if you were not wearing the panties" Beck said, he couldn't believe these words were leaving his mouth.

Cat nodded, and Beck carefully pulled them down, the noise he made as her bottom was revealed to him from the top/side, well now it was his turn to whimper.

He pulled them till they were at her knees, and then his hand slowly slid back up her thigh to her butt cheek.

He let his hand massage the soft flesh, "are you sure you want me to spank you… I can um… do something else if you'd like" he asked, his voice was rasp, and he was almost pleading, his jeans were tighter than ever and well 6 months of no action had just about made Beck crazy.

Cat bit her lip, "keep punishing me" she said, he nodded and gave her bare bottom a good smack, she gasped, because this was hard, and he didn't wait to go again, she shrieked again, and then he quickly spanked her again, she bit her lip.

He gave her a few more good smacks and stopped, he was panting now, and was gently rubbing her bottom, she was enjoying him gently massaging her, and then she was surprised when she felt his lips press against her left butt cheek, she giggled, "it's all red now" Beck admitted.

"keep spanking me Beck" she begged, he nodded and slapped her ass harder than before, she winced, but nodded her head, Beck didn't like hitting her this hard, but he kept it firm and the same.

Beck felt wetness after the third smack, he realized his hand had slipped slower, that was it, Beck quickly sat her up on his lap so she was straddling him, and he reached between them and unzipped his jeans.

The quick action surprised her, her hands fell on his chest and then she moved one to his hair, her dress was still fluffy and out over his whole lap, covering her as well.

"May I?" he asked looking her in the eyes for the first time, she nodded her head and whimpered when he pulled her close by her waist, she pressed her lips to his and then she let out a whimper and gasp as she lowered herself onto him.

Beck let out a grunt, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head at her tightness; he slid one hand under her skirt and squeezed her hip from there as the other went to her lower back to hold her steady.

She "rode" him slowly at first, getting used to it, their breathing, whimpers and panting filled the RV.

Soon she got impatient and she went a little bit faster, he kept meeting each ride with his own thrust of his hips.

Beck slid his hand up and unzipped her dress, it was strapless so he was able to pull the front down enough for her right breast to pop out, she was surprised and then she threw her head back and with her fingers still in his hair, pulled his head closer.

Beck happily sucked on her nipple as she rode him and both of his hands ended up on her waist and back holding her close.

And with all of this Cat gave a few more moves and then she went rigid, Beck helped her keep riding him as she came, she bit her lip trying not to scream, and he slipped his hand back under her skirt to rub his thumb in circles on her a little and that was that.

"Beck!" she finally let out, she rose up a couple more times, riding her orgasm, and then Beck came after her, he buried his face in her chest as he grunted and breathed.

Cat finally settled down on him, her hands were on his neck and hair, she was hugging him close, and his arms were wrapped around her body.

"That was um… wow" Beck said as he finally pulled back, Cat was just looking at him, she leaned and kissed his lips gently.

She stood up off his lap, she glanced down at him, he was preoccupied with making sure she didn't stumble as she stood there.

Beck realized she was staring at him, and he finally looked down, he flushed bright red and quickly went to zip himself up.

Cat was still close, she stepped over and pushed his hands away, he was a little stunned, but then she reached down and gently grasped him in her hand, he squeezed his eyes shut as she held it, and then gently tucked it back inside of his jeans, she looked up at his face as she zipped him up.

The look on his face was priceless.

…

Jade was sitting on a lawn chair outside of the RV; she was reading through a book and had her ear buds in her ear listening to music.

Then the RV door opened and she stood up and looked at the both of them.

Beck looked a little sheepish and Cat… well she was normal, she seemed giddy and happy.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Cat, "why are you so happy?" she yelled, this startled Beck knocking him from his daze, "you didn't punish her did you?" she demanded while poking Beck's chest.

"Well…" he said, he really wasn't sure how to word it, sure it started out as such but.

"No… we watched SpongeBob" Cat said suddenly.

Beck looked at her surprised, what about telling Jade the deed had been done so Jade wouldn't be mad.

"Okay that's it… you have a choice Cat, you will come with me and I'll punish you, or you get your bottom back in Beck's RV where Beck will actually punish you" she stated.

Cat sighed, "fine… c'mon Beck… I guess you'll have to spank me," Cat said before stepping up the steps and disappearing inside his RV.

Beck started to have this goofy grin on his face, but removed it when Jade looked at him, "well get in there!" Jade said.

She didn't have to tell Beck twice, he was in up the steps, in the door and locking it before she could breathe out.

"Got to do everything around here," she mumbled as she sat down, she missed the fluffy dress being thrown in the air followed by the flannel shirt hitting the window and staying there.

**Did this suck? I bet it did… I liked it though so that's okay. If enough people like these I'll be posting more and more of them, some will be a bit OC others more realistic… I'm not sure where this one falls. Let me know!**

**Also, if any of you lovely people have nay suggestions for kinky fics, throw em at me!**

**The ships obviously will be Beck/Cat, but depending on the story, I might toss others in… but always Beck/Cat.**

**I am working on CC&RVC do not worry, it will get updated very soon, try middle of next week.**

**Thanks!**


	2. There is Always Room for Dessert

**Okay so writing a kink fic with the characters still in character is hard… here is my attempt at Cat and Beck having kinky sexy times while still being character, the name will give you a hint as to what sexy times they are getting into…**

**Also this is extremely graphic! At least I think so… it is very descriptive of um certain acts if you will… I mean I may just be being paranoid but you know just to be safe… strong M!**

**Also I'm not 100% happy with this, ya'll may think it sucks as well… I wanted to do this theme but I didn't know how to do it without portraying Beck as a crazed guy who wants to tie Cat down… I DID write that version though, and if you want to read it let me know, it will portray Beck as a sex fiend… so if y'all are okay with that..**

There Is Always Room For Dessert

Tori, Jade, Andre, Cat and Robbie were all by Tori's locker talking, it was Friday and everyone was excited about weekend plans, even Jade seemed happy.

"Well my mom and dad are away for the weekend in San Francisco and Trina in New York with her boyfriend… so we can have a party at my house!" Tori said excited.

Everyone liked that idea, and by party, it literally meant only the six of them.

"Yay I love parties!" Cat cheered.

"Cool! Can we bring party food?" Robbie asked hopefully.

Andre cut in, "no, no this is the Vega house hold, they always have a large quantity of snack foods," Andre said.

Everyone had to agree.

Then Beck walked up, he gave everyone a smile and a wave, "what's everyone up to?" he asked in his usual manner.

"Vega's having a party at her house tonight," Jade said.

"Cool I'm in" Beck said, there was a round of cheering and then everyone was talking at once.

Vega House

Everyone was having a good time, there was eating, TV watching and game playing, Beck was sitting on the couch eating some chips and watching as Jade beat Robbie at the new Britney Spear dance game, Cat was sitting next to him eating ice cream with chocolate syrup.

Andre and Tori were in the kitchen getting more food dancing to the music from the game themselves.

"Yes!" Jade shouted when the game ended, she flopped onto the couch please.

Robbie dropped to the floor defeated, "drat… I seriously thought I had the Oops I Did It Again dance down pat" he grumbled.

"Who's pat?" Cat asked, Beck waved his hand and shook his head at her, she giggled and picked up the cherry on her ice cream and tossed it at him.

He saw it coming and went to catch it in his mouth, he was successful, and she clapped at his success.

"oh no!" Andre shouted suddenly, everyone looked to the kitchen alarmed, they were expecting maybe someone to be missing a finger or worst.

But it was only Andre standing with an empty jar of Nutella, "ya'll are out of Nutella" he said in a sad manner.

"so?" Jade asked, not caring.

"How is a man supposed to make ebelskivers filled with Nutella?" Andre asked he looked very disappointed.

Beck made a face, "what… what the chizz is an ebelskiver?" he asked confused.

"Oh it's a Danish pancake type pastry filled with either sweet or savory filling," Robbie stated.

Everyone nodded, "oh… those actually sound good" Jade said standing up.

"They are delicious, but without Nutella we won't have the full effect," Andre said.

"Well there is a SafeMart food store that's open 24 hours that's maybe a mile from here, we can go get some Nutella" Tori suggested.

"I would really like that" Andre said while leaving the kitchen, he went to grab his jacket; Tori followed him to the door.

"Wait… Andre you rode with me… and no one else is driving my car" Jade said standing suddenly.

"Ooh! Late night food run!" Robbie said standing and following her, they followed Tori and Andre out the door.

Beck was watching as the door closed. "Okay bye… thanks for inviting us to the late night food run" Beck shouted sarcastically at the door, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Cat looked disappointed, "phooey, I wanted to go" she said pouting.

"Well Cat you came in my car remember, besides, Jade's is too small you'd have to sit on Robbie's lap" he stated.

Cat shook her head, "no… not since last time" she said, both Cat and Beck recalled that awkward day for everyone involved.

Cat stood up suddenly, "I'm going to get more syrup for my ice cream" she said before skipping to the kitchen.

Beck was growing tired of his chips and stood up himself, he followed her to the kitchen, when he got there she was bent over looking through the fridge.

She was shaking her bottom to the music and Beck found himself amused by the sight, he leaned back on the counter, watching her.

She stood up and turned around syrup in her hand, "found it" she said pleased, she walked to her bowl and squirted some into the melted ice cream.

Beck looked over her shoulder at it, "it's not ice cream anymore, more like cold soup" he said with a chuckle.

Cat gasped, "that is so accurate" she said as what he had just said hit her.

Beck laughed slightly, "you sure love your sugar" Beck said as he looked through the cupboards and then in the fridge for his next snack.

Cat watched him, "you don't like dessert?" she asked before hopping up onto the counter and dipping her spoon into her "soup" and licking the spoon clean.

Beck shrugged, "I can take it or leave it honestly, I mean I like sweets, but they have to be really good or really special for me to crave them" he said before turning around to face her.

He had all of the makings for a sandwich piled in his arms; he carefully made his way over to the table and dropped everything onto it.

He stepped back satisfied and nodded his head, "hey Cat you want me to make you a "Beck Grinder"?" he asked before turning back to her.

She cocked her head to the side, "what's that?" she asked.

Beck walked up to her, "it's like a normal grinder only Beck-ified" he said proudly, he was proud of his sandwiches.

Cat giggled, "only if you try some of my ice cream soup" Cat said, she had the spoon full of the mess in her hand, Beck gave a shrug, he didn't really care.

He has shared food with Cat, they had shared a banana, a carrot even and by share, they would take turns eating off it, which may sound strange to most, but they didn't care.

Beck stepped closer, she was making sure it didn't drip, so he had to step closer, he ended up standing between her knees at the counter, one hand landed on the counter as he leaned in and took the spoon in his mouth.

He sucked on it harder than needed and made it difficult for Cat to pull it out right away; he chuckled when she finally got the spoon from his mouth.

"That's too sweet Cat" Beck stated, she gave a soft sigh.

"I know… I mean I have the crazy sweet tooth and I have never had a cavity, I think it's attributed to my strict dental regime…" Cat continued to go on and on about oral hygiene.

Beck was listening and then his eyes spotted something, there was a nicely sized dot of chocolate on Cat's upper boob area, she was wearing one of her cute dresses and this one like most of them strappy and minimal, it wasn't as fluffy as some, just short and made of one piece of bright fabric.

The dot was not directly in her cleavage, but close enough to it that it had started to drip into the area.

In Beck's mind, he imagined a sticky chocolate mess in Cat's future and it ruining the peach colored dress forever, and well he couldn't have that now could he.

Without thinking, he dipped his head in and pressed his lips to the spot, he sucked at it and then dragged his tongue over it a couple of times for good measure before pulling back from her.

Cat had stopped talking the second his lips touched her, she was surprised, she dropped the spoon back into the bowl and froze, she never expected that in a million years, he looked up at her and suddenly relied what he had just done, he quickly tried to fix it.

"You had um… some chocolate syrup had dripped onto… I didn't want it to mess up your dress" Beck finally said, he went to step back but realized two things; one being that Cat's thighs had squeezed around his waist and that her hand was kind of in his hair a little.

"Oh" Cat replied, "did you get it all?" she asked glancing down at herself, Beck glanced down at her cleavage and nodded his head, "okay" she said, she removed her hand from his hair and looked at him.

"Sorry I shouldn't have um…" he said backing up slightly.

Beck walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread, he was going to make his sandwich now.

Cat was thinking a bit and thought of something, "It's okay… I've always wanted to be a dessert" she said, "thank you for licking me" she added giggling.

Beck practically dropped the bread and knife onto the plate and table, he turned around to face her, "w-what?" he asked a little flustered.

"You licked me like an ice cream cone" she said again casually.

"Well um no… it was just… I mean" he stopped talking; he couldn't make up any more excuses so he just shrugged and huffed.

"I've always wanted to be a dessert" Cat said suddenly, "sweet and sticky… desserts are the best part of any meal" she said as she swung her legs, "everyone loves dessert" she said.

Beck was just watching her a little bit confused, a little bit frazzled and a lot a bit frustrated because he should have never put his mouth anywhere near her.

"Well yes, this is all very true, but I was just trying to get the chocolate off of you" he said hoping she would drop it.

But instead, "you know what?" she said, "I liked being your dessert… let's do it again!" she said happy, Cat picked up the bottle of syrup, she turned it over and let a small drop fall in almost the same place as before.

"See now you'll lick me again and I can be an ice cream cone!" she said innocently, she looked up at Beck to see if he would come back over.

Beck's eyes watched stunned, but they didn't tear away as the drizzle of chocolate syrup dripped from the top of her left breast and slowly made its way to her cleavage, where it would be much harder to reach.

Beck watched and his heart rate increased along with other things, he took a deep breath and walked back over to her, "Cat this is leading to more than just you being an ice cream cone…" he said trying to stay calm and not look at the syrup just begging to be licked off her.

"Like what?" she asked, she seemed to honestly have no idea.

"Um… you know… when people put food on other people and then eat it off as a sort of foreplay" he said awkwardly, he wasn't sure why he had to explain this to her.

Cat thought a moment, "like something you do before a play?" she asked confused and then she snapped her fingers, "like that time we made Tori into a burger!" she said.

Beck's eyes went wide, crap now she's just mentioned something he used as a fantasy, it always starred Cat and Tori, and this didn't help much at all.

Beck sighed and stepped closer, he stepped back in between her legs and leaned to her ear, he whispered into her ear, for some reason it felt better to do this then out loud.

Cat gasped, "oh… so they literally are dessert" she said stunned as it all hit her.

Beck nodded happy she got it, he glanced down at the syrup just waiting for him, but he made a move to step back.

Cat grabbed at the front of his shirt and held him in place, her thighs held him there, her ankles locking him in.

"So you could let me be your dessert for real then?" she asked.

Beck furrowed his brow, "did you not just hear me? I just told you that what you are asking is foreplay for sex… it is sex… it's kinky and you know" he said not caring that he said it out loud, but he did notice her blush when he said this again.

"Yes but if it's the only way for me to be dessert" she whispered softly.

She was not getting off this was she, "why- what- um-" Beck was at a loss of words.

She was asking him to role-play with her, she'd be the ice cream covered in chocolate and he'd be the eager ice cream lover ready to lick it all off her.

The more he thought about it the more he got uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Cat… you're basically asking me to um… eat your…" he motioned down and then stopped himself this was too awkward.

"But that's what friends are for" she said knowing this made sense.

"What kind of friend are you talking about? Last I checked I doubt if you asked Robbie or Jade to do… wait scratch that" he realized his error; no they would probably be 100% okay with doing this to Cat.

Cat waited for his reply, "so you want me to cover you in chocolate syrup and eat it off you?" he asked, she nodded, "eat it off of anywhere I wanted to?" he asked emphasizing that part.

She nodded her head, Beck looked at her, and just to make sure she knew what she was getting into, he dipped his head down and sucked on the chocolate, he licked at it with his tongue and made sure to put a little more into it.

He smiled against her skin when he heard her make a noise, and her hand went to his hair, he then realized something else, she knew exactly what she was doing, what he was doing.

He pulled away and smiled at her close to her lips, "okay… this will be fun" he said and then his phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes.

Cat was looking at him with a look of absolute arousal, so she was a freaky little kitten, she had a fantasy and Beck was about to fulfill it, okay then.

He glanced down at his phone, "it's from Tori, she said that the store was closed, and that they are now on a hunt for Nutella, they are going to the other side of town," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh too bad… we'll be alone for a while then" Cat said, Beck gave her a nod as it all sunk in.

They both paused not speaking and then as if planned, they started to move simultaneously.

Cat started to pull Beck's shirt up and Beck reached behind her back to unzip her dress, he unzipped it and in a move that shocked even himself he lift her up and pulled the dress up and over head, tossing it aside, he sat her back down and soon she pulled his shirt over his head.

Beck stopped when he realized she was only in her underwear, he took a breath out and Cat's eyes scanned his upper body, his jeans hung low on his low hips and he was leanly built and tan, he wasn't buff or even really toned, but he was sexy and Cat found herself licking her lips.

Beck leaned and captured her lips in a kiss, she moaned into it because she had not expected him to kiss her at all, never crossed her mind; it only made what was happening even better.

His lips were soft but his kiss was forceful and strong, he was a dominate kisser, he put everything he had into it and it only made her go crazy.

Her hands were on his chest and one of his was on her legs, he pulled away from the kiss as she sucked on his bottom lip.

He started to kiss her neck and slipped both hands around her back to undo her bra, he tossed it aside and Cat felt cold, she shivered slightly and then gasped when she felt his mouth around a nipple.

She wasn't cold anymore and a different shiver went down her spine, Beck was greedily sucking on her and Cat's head fell back, she gasped, Beck would have just loved to have taken her right now, but they had what they were planning on doing to do first.

Beck pulled away from sucking on her and gently placed his hands on her lower back, he pulled her to the edge of the counter, and just enough so he could do what he had to do.

She was not sure what he was up to, until he grasped onto her panties from wither side and pulled them down in alone fluid motion.

Cat was stunned and watched as he tossed the matching pair to her bra to where the for mentioned piece of clothing landed.

He stood there hungrily looking her over, yeah he was going to enjoy this, he glanced down at what he thought he'd never see and his mouth watered.

One hand was self-consciously covering both her boobs, her other was on the counter, she glanced down and debated on covering herself up down there, but she was far too turned on and distracted by the look Beck gave her.

He stepped closed and gently spread her knees apart, he looked into her eyes "thank you" he said in a husky tone before gently pulling her hand away from her chest.

"lean back" he instructed and Cat did as told, she leaned back on her elbows on the counter, feeling the most exposed in her whole life, Beck scanned over and then she saw the bottle of syrup in his hand, .

winked and then proceeded to squeeze the bottle of syrup onto her body, she let out a shriek as the very cold syrup touched her skin, goose bumps formed she just watched as Beck's eyes got darker as the syrup poured all over her body.

He made sure to cover her boobs first, and then her tummy, and then he drizzled a nice amount in the spot just below her belly button, he was going to let gravity do the rest, "sit up" he said as he set tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

She did as told and his mouth quickly went to her right breast, she gasped and she was going to grab onto his hair, but he took both of his hands and grabbed onto her wrists, holding her to the counter top.

This surprised her, but also excited her, his tongue was first circling the nipple and then he just sucked on it, nipped at it, licked it, she kept arching her back to press his face further into her.

He devoured her chocolate covered nipple, he lapped at it long after the chocolate had gone, she was gasping, she knew her nipples were sensitive, but she had no idea they could do this.

And then she gasped when the cool chocolate suddenly dripped down onto her, it was slowly making it's way down her, seeping into every part of her and she could feel it.

She also realized that Beck would be making sure he got it, just that thought made her whimper as he bit down on her breast and she could feel herself getting wet.

He pulled away from her nipple with a sucking pop, it was left red, swollen and throbbing, he went to the other breast after sucking and dragging his tongue along the valley between, this breast he attacked a different way, he started out biting it, just hard enough to illicit a gasp from Cat.

Her head was still thrown back and she bucked her hips when he kept biting at it, he finally went to just licking it, savoring it, Cat's belly was having feelings she wanted to never end, something was building but she hadn't reached that point yet.

Beck sucked on her till her pulled away, leaving that breast swollen and satisfied, he looked up a her and quickly lapped up any chocolate near her neck or the top of her breasts, he then dragged his tongue down her abdomen till her reached her tummy, there he lapped at her and sucked at her belly.

He made his way to her belly button where he dipped his tongue in and lapped at it, she was gasping softly, and as he got closer, she thought she was going to explode.

His mouth went to the spot below and he made sure he lapped up any and all of the chocolate, and then he suddenly sat down, Cat was a little startled, she had no idea he had a chair anywhere near there, but his face was the perfect level to her… well to her.

"lay back" Beck said, his voice was hoarse and lust filled, she did as told and laid back, the hard counter did not allow her to look down at him unless she wanted her spine and neck to ache after, she was at the mercy of Mr. Oliver.

Then she felt him lift her legs and whoa, he just put her feet on his shoulders, she was spread and she felt a shill and then she felt his mouth, and she let out a shriek.

He had pressed his face fully into her his hands went to hold her hips down as his tongue started lapping her up.

He was taking his time with this, no fast licks, just slow precise ones, and those drove Cat crazy, his tongue made sure to start that he got everything from her folds.

He sucked gently on her lips and she bucked her hips when his tongue slipped over her clit, the fact that he was making noises as if he was enjoying it only made her whimper, she was so done right now.

Beck slipped his tongue into her and she gasped and ground herself into his face more, he let her ride his tongue as it slipped in and out in a slow perfect rhythm, Cat's hands went to his hair and she pulled at it, nothing had ever gone in her, and she was shocked at the feeling.

More chocolate had dripped down and so after he licked her a little more he licked further down and Cat was not expecting it when his tongue slipped over her ass, he didn't spend much time there, but she now knew this was a spot that needed further 'prodding' in the future.

She was on edge and she was pulling at his hair as the pleasure in her stomach muscles clinched and her toes curled, she realized he had been avoiding one spot that she really wished he'd just get too already.

It was too tight for him to try to slip his tongue in, but he left a kiss and then lapped his way back up, and all chocolate was long gone by now and then he slipped hi tongue back over her clit and watched as she bucked her hips.

He started to suck on her, he knew it was extremely sensitive and biting wasn't a good idea, so he just sucked on it and let his tongue roll it around.

he reached over with his thumb and gently pressed and pulled up a little, it had a hood and he wanted to exposed it all the way, when he did that and continued to suck on her Cat saw explosions behind her eyes.

She gasped and it was getting closer and closer, the presser was building and he kept on sucking and licking her clit.

"Beck!" she gasped, she had felt something, she thought that was the orgasm, but he continued to suck and a feeling of pleasure came over her body that was so intense, she pulled at his hair, she wanted to push his head away, she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

She let out a scream, it was one that could only be brought on by an orgasm and he continued to suck on her.

"BECK!" she screamed finally her back arched and she ripped at his hair, he growled and as she came down he licked at her, before she completely calmed down from her high he had to take care of himself.

So he stood up from the chair and his pants dropped, he sat her up and she was weak from the whole ordeal, she planted kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, Beck kissed her back and then Cat gasped and looked down, something was poking her, it wanted in.

Beck gave her a look and Cat nodded her head, he slipped in and Cat's head fell back, it hurt, but it went in smoothly, he slid out and then slipped in again and then started to fuck her hard, her legs were wrapped around him and their lips were locked, every pant from her was mingled with his grunt.

He was close, and he knew this would be quick, but he wanted to make sure she came again before he did, and then Cat whimpered.

As the third orgasm fell over her, her whole body was sensitive and tingly and to have Beck's member pumping in and out of her only added to it, she came and then Beck gave her a few more pumps before slipping out himself.

He grabbed her hand and placed it over him, she realized what he was asking her to do, she started pumping him, he jerked into her hand and started kissing her neck, and then she felt a hot sticky liquid squirt all over her hand and tummy.

He had growled and finally eased his movements, Cat let go of him and he was breathing heavy, that had been intense.

Cat looked down at herself, and then back at him, he was sweating, she was sweating, and both had chocolate on them, and other sticky substances.

Beck kissed her lips gently, "you were a delicious desert" he said, a hint of old Beck coming through, Cat blushed and hugged him close.

….

Beck and Cat were snuggled on the couch, they were watching some random reality show on tv, he was wearing his jeans, and his t-shirt, his hair was pulled back, he was eating a sandwich.

Cat was snuggled up to him, her head resting on the front part of his chest, she was wearing a pair of sweats and a flannel button down shirt that was too big for her.

The front door opened and the rest of the gang walked in, they looked beat, "well if you hadn't tried to talk gansta to that guy we wouldn't have had to run three blocks!" Andre shouted at Robbie.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Robbie shouted back.

"Hey guys" Beck said looked back at them, Cat smiled and waved gently at them in her way, "did you guys find Nutella?" Beck asked casually.

"Yes we did, after battling every random weird thing that could happen in one night," Tori said while flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah… at one point we were chased by dogs" Jade said as she sat down next to Cat.

"Hey that wasn't my fault either!" Robbie shouted as he and André entered the kitchen.

"What did you two get into?" Jade asked eyeing them both; she noted Cat's change of attire.

"Nothing… I made Beck some ice cream and he made me a Beck Grinder" Cat said, Beck was just watching the TV unfazed.

"Are you wearing my jammy bottoms?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded, "I spilt chocolate on my dress, I borrowed your bottoms, is that okay?" she asked slightly frightened.

"Oh that's fine, sorry about your dress" Tori said.

Jade looked closely, "isn't that Beck's flannel?" she asked slightly surprised, Beck was still casually watching TV, his arm draped around Cat.

"Yes… I needed a top, so I grabbed his, he wasn't wearing it at the time," she said as she snuggled into the shirt.

Tori and Jade were bored with the conversation and glanced into the kitchen.

"We got Nutella and whipped cream" Andre said as he emptied the bag of groceries.

"I think I'll want some sort of sundae with chocolate syrup" Robbie aid searching for it, "where is the syrup?" Robbie asked anyone.

Beck finally spoke up, "Cat used the rest of it on the ice cream she made for me" he said, Robbie sighed.

"Well I can't have a Sunday without chocolate syrup" Robbie stated.

"I'll be in the car" Tori said standing.

Jade dangled her keys, "I'll get the motor running" Jade said following Tori out.

Andre and Robbie followed them out.

Beck watched as the door closed, he smirked and went back to watching TV, and then Cat poked his stomach, he looked over, "yes sweetie?" he asked.

"We have whipped cream… should we make you a banana split?" she asked hopefully.

Beck looked at her slightly surprised, "yes" he said standing up and following her into the kitchen, "but no Nutella… I hate that stuff," he said.

**Okay! I'm going to be honest I really didn't like this, but I had to get it out otherwise I would never post anything! But yes I have another version of the whole "eating stuff of Cat" so if you all want it, I'll post it… that being said:**

**Please more kinky fic ideas! **

**I have some age play and some others… like Dom!Cat and maybe some much more naughty fics… **

**As always I love critiques, I love reviews, I just love people, reading! **

**So thank you!**

**Also please be aware for a Halloween fic this October 31****st**** and of course the next chapter to Classic Cars! **

**Love you all!**


	3. Chocolate Syrup and Stockings

**Okay here is the alternate to the other story… I don't know, I'm not very happy with it, but, I think it's okay… I feel like I need to be kinkier… so um yeah… enjoy!**

The last thing Cat remembered was walking home from school, she had been grabbed from behind and everything went dark, she was panicking the whole time so everything was a blur really.

She does know that she was placed on what felt like a bed, and that restraints were applied and that whoever was doing this was very quiet, she could only hear them walking around the room silently.

They had touched her body a few times to put the padded restraints around her wrists and ankles, this scared her, she wasn't sure what was going on but she felt exposed.

She squirmed a little but it was no use, she was tied down, she wondered what her fate was next, she'd never been so scared in her life.

Then the bed dipped in on either side of her body, it felt like some was straddling her waist, but not sitting on it, just above her.

Her heart rate sped up as she could feel the body heat from whoever it was, she could hear them breath, and then the hood was pulled off her head.

The room was dimly lit, but she was able to make out a face.

"hey Beck" Cat said very confused, he was looking down at her with this look, she'd seen it before on him, he'd give her this faraway look some days when she would be talking with the others and he would just be `standing there watching her.

It was not a creepy look though it was just odd.

"What are you doing Beck?" she asked again, she needed to know, and his silence was scaring her.

Beck silently produced something in his hand, she had to focus to see what it was, and before she could really think about it, he had placed it in her mouth, and tied it behind her head in a gentle manner.

Cat never thought in a million years that she'd end up with a gag in her mouth, but here she was, he removed himself from over her and walked to the end of the bed.

Cat made failed attempts to scream, but it was no use, she strained her neck to look down at him at the foot of the bed, and then she looked around at her surroundings.

She was obviously in a hotel room, the bed was large, had four posts, and a leather padded restraint was attached to all of them, making Cat 'spread eagle' on the mattress.

She wasn't on comfortable, she wasn't stretched out to the point where her joints and muscles would ach, no she was able to relax, but that was all, her movement was minimal.

And then Beck crawled onto the bed at her ankles, she was tiny, maybe 5'2" tall at the most, so even spread out she did not take up the whole king size bed, he was kneeling between her spread legs when he produced a pair of scissors.

Cat's brain suddenly went to Jade's favorite movie, but then she relaxed, this was Beck… her would never hurt her.

Then she heard the scissors start to cut at her dress, he didn't have to cut much, he then pulled it off her, and she gasped.

He leaned over her upper body and looked her in the eyes before using the scissors to cut the bra from her body, she gasped when he pulled it away slowly.

Her breasts although not very big fell to the sides; he gazed at them for a moment before moving down her body.

Beck looked up at her, he glanced down and then proceeded to snip her panties away, Cat wriggled, but it was to no use, and soon she watched as the panties were tossed over his shoulder.

She felt cold, vulnerable and exposed; she rested her head back wondering what was next, and why he only had kept the sheer black stockings she wore and the garters on her.

She was wondering all of this when she felt him get on the bed again, she wasn't going to look down this time, and then she gasped and her eyes went wide, she strained her neck to see what was happening.

She felt a very cold substance being poured onto her body, it dripped and flowed across her, pooling in some areas, dripping down the sides, it was Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, she could see the bottle as he squeezed the contents on her tummy, her upper body, and her breasts.

She shivered when it hit her nipples, and then he stopped and she wondered if that was it, and then she felt it being squeezed onto her most privet area, she tried to protest, but the cold chocolate dripped down and into her folds, she shivered and goose bumps formed.

She saw the look in his eyes, the same look, but more lust filled, he looked up at her before tossing the bottle to the side, he then proceeded to remove the button down he wore, he looked her in the eyes as he did this, her eyes scanned his lean body.

She had always thought he had a sexy body, he wasn't toned like Andre, and he was skinny like Robby, but it worked differently on Beck's body, his body was just sexy and lean and tan.

And her thoughts were on how perfect his body was when he crawled over her, his face was millimeters from hers, she looked him in the eyes, his hair was pulled back except for a few strands that fell over his eyes.

He winked at her and she gasped at his beauty, because well Beck was beautiful, and then she gasped again when she felt his mouth surround her nipple.

Her back arched and she tried to whimper, but the gag prevented much noise from leaving her mouth.

His mouth was latched onto her nipple sucking at it, sucking the chocolate syrup from her, her chest was heaving as she felt his hot wet mouth on her.

Then she felt almost dizzy when his tongue started to roll her nipple around in his mouth.

His tongue was another story entirely, she always fancied it from afar, was jealous that Jade has gotten to enjoy that, and now here she was.

His tongue continued to gently lap at her nipple, she could feel every taste bud on his tongue, her nipple was getting raw and plump, but he continued to focus on it, even biting it to illicit a grunt from Cat's throat.

He finally pulled his mouth away, but only enough so he could lap up the chocolate that covered the rest of her right breast.

She was breathing heavy and the cool air hitting her red and swollen nipple made her shiver, she wished that she could rub her thighs together, do something, because the feeling that was building was far too intense, she was silently begging for relief.

He dragged his tongue to her other nipple and quickly licked all of the chocolate off her nipple, the breast itself, he even lapped at under her breast, she made a squeak sound, she was ticklish there.

Cat arched her back again when he bit down on the left nipple, he bit down hard enough to make her eyes water just a little, but then he soothed it with his tongue, he proceeded to suckle it and Cat's brain wasn't computing anymore.

Cat looked down and realized his hands had never touched her, they'd stayed firmly planted on either side of her on the bed, and she also saw him lapping up chocolate on his way down her body.

He made sure to get every drop and bit down on her tummy when it jerked from his tongue, Cat's heart rate was speeding up, she felt nervous and another feeling that was getting more intense by the lick of his tongue.

When he reached her belly button he made sure to pay attention to it, his tongue slipping in even biting the edge around her belly button, Cat gasped and jerked.

Cat felt his tongue move to her lower abdomen and she felt it lick and suck on the skin there, she closed her eyes as she realized what he was going to do next.

She felt his hot breath hitting her wet and sticky skin and felt his tongue slide down, she was neatly shaved down there, just a small patch was left, and his tongue passed over that.

She bucked her hips when it slipped past her clit, it kept going but the feeling lasted, it had been throbbing since this started, and then he just teased it.

His tongue spread her lips and then slipped inside of her; she grunted and then felt a bit of shock when the tip of his lovely nose hit her clit just so, and the feeling in her lower abdomen was growing more and more intense as his nose nuzzled her.

It was pressed against her as his lips and tongue devoured her, if she could, she would have been panting, every time his tongue slipped over her folds, she jerked and tried to move away.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he fucked her with his tongue, and then he dragged his tongue up until he reached her clit, she bucked her hips as he started to suck on her clit.

His tongue rolled it around and he sucked lightly at first, getting her riled up before sucking harder.

Cat was so close, and then he sucked on her a little harder and Cat arched her back as far as she could as she finally came.

She wanted to scream but she couldn't and then he pulled his mouth away, planting a simple kiss on her before sitting upright.

Cat was still on edge, still wanted more and she looked down to see what he was going to do next, his jeans were unzipped and she could see his bulge begging to come out of his gray and black boxer-briefs.

He pushed them and his jeans down and he popped out, Cat gasped at the sight, he wasn't massively huge, but it went well with his body, and it was a very nice looking dick.

He moved closer to her and planted a kiss to her belly before kissing his way up her body, she was panting harder until he reached her face, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She felt his rock hard dick press into her and she shut her eyes, and then he slipped in, she would have cried out at the feeling of him in her, she was tender and him being in her didn't help anything.

He started pumping into her rather fast, he needed a release fast, his face was nestled into her neck and both hands were on either side of her body flat on the bed as he fucked her.

His thrusts were forceful and long, she was tied down so he had to do all of the work, she had opened her eyes for a moment and saw him smiling slightly,

Her toes curled and she threw her head back as she came a second time that night, and then very soon after, he came grunting and growling into her neck.

He pressed a kiss to her neck and then sat up, he was panting and a little sweaty, he pulled out of her and she made a noise.

He then crawled down to her feet, he undid the restraints and then crawled back up her body, he pressed a few more kisses to her belly and neck he reached wrists and undid them both.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he removed the gag from her mouth, he collapsed on top of her and kissed her lips, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and was playing with his hair, "see… I told you it would be fun" she purred softly into his ear.

Beck looked at her, "yeah it was fun… but you got to have all the fun… I did all the work" he said chuckling slightly before kissing her.

She gently pushed Beck onto his back, she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, and she draped her leg over his stomach.

"What would you like?" she asked, Beck was about to speak but he gasped and looked down, she was gently rubbing her stocking covered foot across his member as it slowly came back to life.

"Well you can keep doing that if you want to" he said, she giggled.

"I'm sticky by the way…" she added.

Beck growled, "let's continue in the showers then hu?" he asked she replied with a giggle.

**So please let me know what y'all think, I like writing these… so fi you have more ideas, please let me know! I'll try to get them all out!**

**Thank you!**


	4. One Two Three

**Okay here we go… btw this is my first ever gay smut… so yeah… enjoy!**

Robbie sat patiently in the chair, his legs bounced at times, his nervousness showing though, he adjusted his glasses and just waited in the dimly lit room.

He wanted this, why was he being so nervous? This was silly.

He finally allowed his attention to fall on the rest of the room, there was a bed there, the room looked like a hotel suite, but his attention wasn't on the room, or the bed, but rather what was on the bed.

Well more like whom, she sat wearing a fluffy pink rob, her red hair was long and not pulled back, but falling over her shoulders, and she looked amazing.

He was honestly always shocked that Cat had agreed to be his girlfriend, he watched he just sitting there, she was waiting, she glanced over at him and waved, she gave a small smile, but he stayed in the chair.

He was getting nervous, hot, and well his pants were getting uncomfortable.

Then the door to the room opened, they both looked to it, his chair was only 6 feet from the bed, so he could see everything she saw.

The door closed and Robbie's breath hitched, there he stood, he walked into the room further and into the dim light of the room.

His hair was in a messy pony tail, he was wearing a red flannel shirt and his jeans, nothing else, the shirt was unbuttoned and his bare chest could be seen, his feet were bare, Beck was possibly the most beautiful man they anyone had ever seen.

He glanced over at Robbie and then back at the red head on the bed.

Her breathing seemed to speed up as he approached the bed; she looked up as he stood over her.

He gave a slight smirk, his eyes scanning over her body before he reached out and gently pushed the robe from her shoulders, she rose up on her knees and looked him in the eyes.

The robe pooled around her waist and he looked her over hunger in his eyes, and then Cat's hands went to his chest, he let out a low growl found as he nails scratched at his bare chest lightly, she dragged her hands up his chest and then over his shoulders, he let his shirt drop to the floor.

He looked down as her hands went to his neck and then his hair, he dipped his head down and quickly took a nipple from her small breasts into his mouth, she let out a small gasp as he suckled her.

His hands finally touched her, gently touching her lower back with one hand and one sliding down to cup her butt cheek, he squeezed it and that made her whimper.

Robbie leaned forward in the chair as Beck pleasured his girlfriend Cat in the most simple of ways.

Cat reluctantly pulled his head away from her nipple, she had other things that needed attention, she lift his head and pulled his lips to hers, they met in a sensual kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he pushed her back with his own as they fought for dominance.

Both of his hands cupped her ass now as he pulled her closer, her body pressing to his, he let a small moan come through when her small patch of curls rubbed against his belly, she moaned into his mouth when his fingers dug into her ass cheeks.

She finally pulled away from the kiss her hands leaving his face and hair to travel down his chest and to the zipper of his jeans, she looked him in the eyes as she pulled the zipper down, she reached her hand into his pants as he looked her square in the eye, she blushed as she grasped him, he reached with one hand to undo the button.

She finally looked down as she pushed his pants down past his ass and she could see him waiting.

She grasped him again with one hand and started to stroke him, he was hard, but he wasn't fully erect, and she was going to help him get there.

He watched her with this serious look on his face as she gently pumped him; she quickly went to using both hands, one to cup his balls, and the other to keep pumping.

He looked over in Robbie's direction for the first time this evening and winked at him, Robbie let out a small whimper, as his pants got tighter.

Cat slid back on the bed and Beck kicked off his jeans and knelt on the edge of the bed, Cat got on all fours and took his ever growing member into her mouth, first just the tip, and his head fell beck, and then she slowly slid the rest of his girth 6 inch member into her mouth.

His hand went to her hair and he started to rock his hips pumping in and out of her mouth, his eyes closed and small breaths leaving his lips.

Robbie had removed his shirt, and was undoing his pants; he was still by the chair, just watching.

Cat was making soft moans as she took him in her mouth, but he gently pulled at her hair, he was getting too close, he had to stop, she sat up and he motioned for her to turn around, she did as told and she was on her hands and knees before him, he reached and pushed her shoulders down further so just her ass was sticking up in the air.

He gazed at the sight before him before he started to stroke her with his forefinger and middle finger, she was wet and he was able to slip against her with ease, she pushed her ass back into his hand when his fingers passed over her clit, he kept his fingers there, applying pressure in a circular motion before going back to stroking her.

Robbie was next to the bed now, he was as naked as Beck and Cat, and ready, and Beck looked over at him and then looked back at Cat before he inserted his two fingers, she let out a cry and he started pumping her.

Robbie climbed onto the bed and was behind Beck he was on his knees and he was nervous at first, but then he found some courage and his hands were on Beck's ass.

Beck bent over a little bit more over Cat's back as he finger fucked her from behind.

This allowed Robbie to spread Beck's ass cheeks apart further, his hand shook as he reached between Beck's thighs and grasped at his balls, and then at his member that was hard and longer than before, Beck made a noise and Robbie proceeded to pump him with one hand before placing his thumb over Beck's ass hole.

Beck sped up his finger fucking and soon added his other hand and circled her clit with those fingers.

Cat came and let out a moan, she was panting, but he wasn't done yet, he reached down and pulled his member free from Robbie's hand before placing it at Cat's entrance.

Robbie waited, as Beck slipped into her from behind, her face was flat on the pillow, she was clawing at the covers and grunting as he started to slip in and out of her.

He was bent over her back, trying to get maximum depth, so Robbie pressed himself against Beck's back, his own member was hard and rubbed against Beck's ass, and Robbie spread his cheeks apart and spit on his own member, trying to give it enough lubricant.

Beck stilled his movements and Robbie started to slide in, Beck bucked back a little to force Robbie's member in faster, and so Robbie went in faster, still he was pressed up against Beck's back.

He gripped Beck's waist and started to slowly slide in and out of him, matching Beck's movements as he slipped in and out of Cat.

Beck grunted from both sensations and Robbie bit down on Beck's shoulder as he felt the tightness around his member.

Cat let out a cry as she came a second time, Beck gave a few more grunts before he was done, Robbie wasn't there yet, but before he could get there, Beck pulled away, he fell out and was a little surprised, till Beck rolled onto his back, he spread his legs and motioned for Robbie to get back to it.

Robbie quickly got in position, he was on all fours before he slipped back into Beck, both moaning at the feeling, Beck's head went back, and Robbie started to pump into him slowly, Beck reached over and Cat climbed back in, this time she was straddling Beck's face, she lowered herself, and Robbie watched as Cat rode Beck's face.

One of Beck's hands went to hold Cat's thigh down, and the other was grasping Robbie's ass as he fucked him on his back.

Cat was on the edge and rode his tongue as it lapped deep and long, slipping out enough to tickle her clit; she grabbed Robbie's face and kissed him.

Robbie finally got close and came suddenly; he pulled away from the kiss as he moved a little faster and harder.

He was panting as Cat came the third time that night.

She climbed off Beck's face exhausted, and Robbie slipped out of him, Beck sat up and grabbed Robbie by the hair, he pulled him into a kiss and Robbie kissed back, Beck fell back and Robbie came with him, as he kissed him passionately.

He rolled them and Beck wound up on top, still kissing him, both he and Robbie's tongues fought for dominance as Cat watched turned on at the sight.

Beck's hands left Robbie's face as he continued to kiss him, and slowly traveled down his body until they reached his dick; Robbie grunted into Beck's mouth as he grasped it, he finally pulled away from the kiss and sat up, he grabbed both of Robbie's legs and spread them, they went onto his shoulders as he positioned himself.

He wasn't slow and quickly slammed into Robbie, Robbie let out a loud shocked noise, but it was replaced with moans as Beck quickly started to fuck him.

Cat crawled over and was now seated on Robbie's chest, she wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and they made out as Beck fucked Robbie, Cat reached down with one hand to pump Robbie's dick.

Robbie's eyes squeezed shut.

"Robbie… Robbie" Beck's voice said.

Robbie opened his and jumped back, his back and head hitting the lockers behind him.

Beck looked at him oddly, "whoa, you okay?" Beck asked reached to his friend, Beck was always caring.

Robbie jumped back and out of his reach, Beck furrowed his brow.

"I'm… I'm fine!" Robbie practically shouted.

Beck was still looking at him oddly when Cat darted over, Robbie was thrown off when Cat kissed his cheek, they'd been dating for a month now, and he was still getting used to it.

She walked up to Beck and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his arm.

This never bother Robbie, she was always friendly with Beck.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

"Robbie was sleeping against the locker… now he's acting weird," Beck said casually.

Robbie sighed, "not acting weird!" he shouted again, he was holding his backpack over the front of his jeans for a reason.

Cat shrugged, "okay well are you cumming?" she asked.

"Yeah you should join us" Beck said.

Robbie was a little stunned, "what?" he asked both horrified and wishing it was true.

"Are you coming outside for lunch?" Cat asked again.

"Yeah you wanna join us out there?" Beck asked.

"No… I um… I have something to do" he said before darting off, he really hoped no one saw what he was hiding from them.

Beck and Cat watched Robbie run away.

"Wow… he's really random" Beck said.

Cat nodded, "yeah… but he's a nice guy" she said.

She looked at Beck knowingly, "you don't think we should ask him" she said.

Beck shook his head, "no I do not think we should ask Robbie if he thinks a threesome between you, him and me would be fun, I don't think he'd be able to handle it" Beck whispered.

Cat had to agree, she kissed his cheek, and they went to lunch.

The End

**So was it awful? I'm sure it was, I had no idea what I was doing… I tried though!**

**Love you all leave a review if you please! Thanks!**

**Also I wanna thanks all of you awesome reviewers, y'all are just bad ass and the fact that so many like my stories makes me really happy!**


	5. Making Daddy Feel Better

**A/N at end.**

Make Daddy Happy

Cat swished her blue and pink skirt as she stood licking a lollipop, her red hair in pigtails, she looked about as innocent as a girl could look.

She stopped licking the lollipop and pouted, "But daddy… I want to a pony" she said.

Beck swallowed hard and adjusted his glasses, "darling, you can't have a pony, we live in a flat in the middle of New York City" Beck said in a British accent.

"But all of my friends have ponies" Cat said as she stepped closer, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Beck nodded his head, "I know dear, but we can't have one… how about a puppy?" he asked as he sat in a large chair.

Cat shook her head, "no… I want a pony, please daddy?" she said before flopping down and into his lap.

Beck grunted and attempted to clear his throat, Cat let her fingers run through his hair a little, "please, I've been a good girl" Cat whispered.

Beck looked at her, "I know you have baby" he said, his voice low, his eyes dark.

"And Cut!" a man shouted startling everyone, a skinny man with a scarf around his neck climbed onto the stage in the Black Box theater.

"Beck… you were supposed to say 'I know you have – dear' not baby!" he shouted.

"Sorry… I… forgot…" Beck said, Cat was still in his lap, her hand was still in his hair, she was still lightly licking her lollipop, Beck was trying to keep from looking her over, her dress was far too short and her top was far too low.

"What's the problem Beck?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dillon… I'm just… I need some um… water" Beck said while gently pushing Cat from his lap, he stood up and quickly walked off the stage.

Everyone watched him leave.

"Okay fine, break time… we'll reconvene for dress rehearsal in 30 minutes" Mr. Dillon said, everyone left for their break.

…..

Cat skipped down the hall away from the theater, this character was an easy one to do, she acted like herself… only more childish.

Although she was wondering why Beck had been acting so off, normally he was smooth and got through the scenes perfectly, but ever since they started on this play, well he had been a mess.

Cat was skipping through the halls, licking her lollipop; she skipped past a door and was pulled in quickly from behind.

The door closed and she was pushed up against a wall a hand clasped over her mouth and a body pressed against hers, and then a pair of lips pressed against her neck and then her ear.

"Beck…" she said a little surprised when she saw who it was, they were in a class room, it was after school had ended, they were alone.

"Not Beck… daddy" he said into her ear, he slipped his hand down her back and under the hem of her dress, he squeezed her bum and she gasped.

"Oh… okay daddy… what are we doing in here?" she asked innocently, she looked up at him and then gasped when he squeezed her ass a little harder.

"Well I think you've been a really bad girl and I need to punish you" he huffed, his voice getting lower.

Cat was stunned, "but what did I do?" she asked, she licked at her lollipop a little.

"you were talking to that boy, and you know daddy doesn't like it when you talk to boys" Beck said as he stepped back, he pulled her along while holding her, "so you have to do something for me" Beck whispered before he backed up to a chair.

He sat down and kept holding onto her hand, "what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Beck raised an eyebrow and looked up at her as he reached with his other hand and unzipped his dress pants, Cat gasped.

"Now, now… you wanna make daddy feel good right?" Beck asked as he undid the button on his fly, he settled back some more, letting his hips slid down so he was not sitting up straight in the chair, his knees were spread wide, he looked comfortable.

"Of course I want daddy to feel good" she whispered shyly.

Beck gently pulled her hand and pulled her down to him, "well then make daddy feel better" he whispered close to her lips.

She nodded and carefully knelt down, she placed her hands on his thighs as she did so, her knees ended up on a pillow, she stopped and looked up at Beck surprised, he only winked at her, she went back to kneeling and she made sure her dress was neat and then she looked back up at Beck innocently.

"What next daddy?" she asked, Beck grunted and pulled his tucked in dress shirt up, revealing his black boxer-briefs.

Cat swallowed hard, but she reached her hands up and placed one flat on Beck's exposed stomach and the other on his thigh.

He watched as she moved her hand down and moved it over Beck's boxer-briefs, he let out a grunt and adjusted in the chair, she looked up and he was still watching.

Her fingers hooked into the waistband on the boxer-briefs and she pulled them down, he popped out already hard, he hissed when her knuckles rubbed against his shaft slightly.

She moved closer and looked up at him innocently, she looked back at him, he had an impressive dick, he was uncut, but the head had come out, he wasn't huge; just the right size, thick and well it was just nice looking.

Her fingers touched him and he let out a soft sigh, she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed, Beck kept watching.

Then she leaned forward and her lips touched him, Beck's head fell back and his eyes closed.

She closed her eyes as her lips gently sucked on the tip, her tongue slipped out and he jerked, and she sucked and licked at the tip gently, the salty taste hitting her pallet, it was hot and the skin was soft, the feeling of his tip on her tongue was interesting and tickled a bit.

The noise that Beck made whenever she would switch from sucking to licking made her giggle slightly, she opened her eyes to look again and his head was still back, eyes still closed.

He looked relaxed, she smiled slightly at that, she pulled away slowly and he popped out of her mouth, the cool air and sudden loss of contact caused Beck to open his eyes, he looked down at her confused.

She smiled at him before placing her mouth on him again and this time she slipped it further into her mouth, Beck's hips raised up to force himself in further, she pushed his hips back down lightly, he obeyed.

She bobbed her head up and down taking him in as far as she could, letting her teeth gently scraping a few times, he hissed and she hummed a little when his tip hit the back of her throat briefly.

Beck's hands were on the arm rests, he was squeezing tight, he was tempted to hold her head down, he finally gave in and placed his hand on the back of Cat's head, she was a little surprised, but he didn't hold her tight, just held her head in place as she took him in.

She sped up her movements a little when she felt him tense up, he was close, and so she gripped the base with her hand and pumped as she sucked on the tip, letting her tongue pass over.

Then Beck's grip on her hair tightened, "I'm going to…" Beck said straining, Cat continued to suck and pump and his hips jerked and then he went rigid, his stomach tensed, "shit Cat" he uttered as the orgasm washed over him.

A hot liquid filled her mouth and she kept sucking, Beck looked down when he realized her mouth was still on him, his eyes went wide when he watched her swallow.

"fuck Cat" Beck said as she pulled away, his still slightly stiff member leaving her lips, she wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand.

she sat there looking up at him innocently, Beck looked back at her, eyes dark, his breathing still heavy, he leaned forward and grabbed hold of her arm, he pulled her up and into his lap.

She sat across his lap and he placed his hand on her chin bringing her lips close to his, he pressed a kiss to her lips and her tongue slipped out and into his, he growled as he tasted himself on her tongue.

She pulled away and looked at him, her hand on his chest.

"Feel better daddy?" she asked.

Beck nodded, "yes baby… I feel much better… thank you" Beck said, he glanced at his watch, "we should get back" he said as he helped her stand up, he stood up and quickly tucked himself in and zipped himself up, Cat waited patiently.

They started for the door, Cat turned back to him, "thank you for the pillow" she whispered.

"Oh of course… I knew from the last time you said your knees hurt" he said as they walked down the hall.

"Well yes… maybe next time we should be on your bed" she suggested, Beck froze and had to clear his throat, Cat giggled, she loved flustering him.

**A/N: AHHHHH! I am so freaking sorry it has taken so long for me to update everything!**

**I have had the cold and flu for the last month, no joke; I am finally getting better… I have been interacting a lot with the Avan Jogia fandom… with fans and him.**

**A lot has been going on, writers block etc…**

**This story is just so y'all know I haven't forgotten you all!**

**I love you all and I really want to finish these stories!**

**I'm half way through the next chapter of Classic Cars, it's a doozy! Therefore, I'm trying to get it right for you all.**

**I am also trying to fill the kink requests… this was the age play one, although correct me I'm wrong, I have a feeling this wasn't a correct form of it?**

**In addition, does anyone like BDSM? I may try that…**

**Anyway! I still love my Bat ship, and the fact that Avan and Vic both implied and directly stated that Bade breaks up makes me happy lol**

**Anyway, all of that aside, I'll be posting the next chapter to Classic Cars this week… also be on the lookout for something else?**

**Okay, I love you all, enjoy, critique, slap me, throw stuff at me, kiss me hug me, do what you want! I can take it! **

**And can I just say, I'm so proud of Avan, babies got his own fucking show! Twisted! Yes!**

**Okay, love you all! **


End file.
